Werepire
by wildchildcentaur
Summary: Sid Black always knew she was different, but she was never ready for this.What happens when she is saved from being killed by a vampire, but the venom is left to spread.What happens when her best friend becomes something more?please R&R.


**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED!**

**And yes the story line may seem inlogical, but if you think about it, it could happen.**

* * *

The wind pushed my jet-black hair away from my face. I shivered in my rain jacket. Uncle Billy said I would need it in Forks. I couldn't wait to see my Uncle and my cousin, Jacob, again. It had been years since my family made the journey to Washington. And now I made it alone.

My mom had been surprised when Uncle Billy said I could stay with him and Jacob while my mom figured out what to do now. My father had been killed on the job earlier this month. He was a cop. The best Dallas had. He had been shot while trying to subdue a gang member.

I was surprised when my mom had let me go by myself. I always remember my parents being extremely protective of me whenever we went to visit my dad's relatives at the reservation by Forks. The council had always watched me in fascination; like I was some creature and they were waiting for something to happen. Especially when I broke my arm and my parents took me to the hospital in Forks and Doctor Cullen set it. I remember overhearing a conversation between my parents and Uncle Billy the last time we were at the reservation.

"Leave her here Tyler. It's only a matter of time before she phases." Uncle Billy said, "She has it in her."

"No Billy. She won't phase. I don't want her to have to go through what Dad did. Besides, you don't even have a Pack started yet." My father told him.

"We do. One's already starting. Sam Uley has phased. It's only a matter of time before everyone else does." Uncle Billy urged.

"That's only more reason to keep her away. I won't let my only daughter be pulled into this like all the other boys will be. The legends also say the girls won't phase, only men will." My father told him.

"Forget the legends Tyler. She looks like Sam did when he was her age. Leave her here." Uncle Billy urged.

"No Billy. And that's final. Sidney will not phase."

That was the last time we went to Washington, or anywhere on the West Coast. I was sad because I could see or talk to Jacob, or Seth, or anybody else from the reservation. Jacob had promised me when he called that we would all go for pizza or something. The person I couldn't wait to see was Seth, my partner in crime. I remember when we were little we would always follow Jacob and his friends around.

I shivered and looked behind me. I swear somebody was following me. I hurried down the street. I was staying in Port Angeles before driving to the reservation tomorrow. The boys at the Rez had taught me to fight so I wasn't too worried. I looked behind me again and saw a person behind me. The person disappeared when it noticed me looking. Weird, I thought. A shiver ran down my spine as I thought about the 'Cold Ones' legend. Jacob was always using it to scare Seth and I. Like vampires really existed.

As I passed an alley I felt a breeze pass me. I turned and felt something slam into me. I flew into the alley. The wall stopped my flight. I sat up and gasped as I looked into a pair of blood red eyes.

The vampire pushed my head back against the wall. He had black hair that fell in front of his eyes. He leaned over my neck.

"Please no." I whispered in Quileute.

The vampire smiled and buried his teeth into my neck. I screamed as pain flooded into my veins. It hurt like a million Western Diamondback Rattlesnake bites. It was like being thrown into a pit of snakes and being bitten over and over again. I began to pray to the spirits, hoping someone would help me as the pain escalated.

My prayers were answered. Suddenly the vampire was gone. I opened my eyes and saw a honey-colored, lanky, man holding the vampire by the throat. As he dangled off the ground, he clawed at the man's hand. He had to be an angel. There was no other explanation. He snarled at the vampire and it cringed.

"Leave as soon as I let you go. If I ever see you again, I will kill you. Leave now." The angel growled.

He dropped the vampire and he ran. The angel turned back to me. He stared at me, and I back at him. He looked to the bloody gash at my neck. He looked confused. I gasped in pain as the came back. I smelled burnt caramel. The angel breathed in and I saw his eyes widen. He backed away from me.

"Wait." I mumbled and tried to stand.

He turned to run.

"Don't go. I need to know your name, angel." I yelled after him as I stumbled out of the alley.

"I'm no angel." He said before turning and running down the street.

I ran to follow him, surprised by my own speed. He out ran me tough as pain racked through my body, causing me to fall to the ground just inside the forest. I groaned as the pain coursed through my body. I felt another pain start.

I turned and the food I had on the plane came up. I barfed for who knows how long. I walked away and tore off my jacket. I was sweating like crazy even though it was almost freezing. I cried out as pain racked through my body again.

I kept following the trail my angel made as he ran through the forest. Every now and again, I had to stop because of the pain and my stomach pains. I had to stop when the pain was too much. I spent the rest of the night under a tree. I felt like I was going to die.

"I'll see you soon Daddy." I whispered before I blacked out.

I thought about my memories of Seth and my time on the reservation.


End file.
